Un secret bien gardé
by Milky01
Summary: Depuis toujours Séverus ne laisse filtrer aucune informations sur sa vie. Et si, le soir de la rentrée, son plus gros secret venait à être découvert par l'ensemble du château.


_Texte basé sur différents défi de la Gazette_

_Défi Pick a card : Four of Hearts - Ecrivez une fanfiction avec une romance avec un fondateur des maisons de Poudlard. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur une romance sur deux personnages de maison différente_

_Défi Collectionne les POP : Oliver Queen - identité secrète - Écrire sur le secret de Severus Snape ou sur un personnage qui dissimule quelque chose_

_Défi Si tu l'oses : 19 - Il y a toujours un prix_

_Défi Le défi fou : 249 - Contraintes - Pas de dialogues_

_Défi Prompt of the day : Talisman _

_Défi Challenge quotidien : Serdaigle - __Éponge_

* * *

C'était le soir de la rentrée, et Severus était anxieux de ce qui allait se tramer. Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait pensé à assister à tout cela. Personne n'est au courant de ça, même ses maîtres ne le sont pas. Et ce soir, le plus gros secret de Severus Snape allait être révélé au grand jour. Il essayait de garder un air neutre, de ne pas montrer son angoisse. Avec beaucoup d'effort il put parvenir à tromper les personnes proches, mais à l'apparition de la file des nouveaux élèves pour la répartition, Severus ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit sourire relever un coin de sa bouche. Il avait hâte de connaître les réactions des gens aux alentours, il allait se délecter. Son regard se fit fixe sur la scène devant lui, alors que ses pensées se perdaient dans ses nombreux souvenirs.

o0o

Il venait encore un fois de se faire humilié et blessé devant une bonne partie des élèves. Il se dirigea vers les sanitaires, quand, au détour d'un couloir il percuta une personne. Il s'agissait de Dorcas Meadowes, élèves de son année à serdaigle. Severus se mit à courir pour éviter encore des remarques, ce qu'il ne vit pas fut le regard triste de la jeune femme qu'elle avait pour lui.

Il avait eu beaucoup de regrets et remords après avoir sorti la terrible expression à Lily. Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour se faire pardonner, elle lui refusa toutes discussions. Alors, le serpent essayait de se faire le plus possible moins remarquer, donc il ne comprenait pas comment ses ennemis arrivaient à chaque fois de le trouver.

Depuis, Severus, à chaque rencontre avec ses bourreaux, se rendait à chaque fois dans ces lieux. La première fois que Dorcas vint le rejoindre, le serpentard restait sur ses gardes. Chacun avait le regard pointé dans celui de son vis à vis. Aucunes paroles n'a été échangés, mais Severus, intérieurement, était heureux de ne pas être seul dans un moment pareil

La jeune serdaigle venait le rejoindre dans son refuge de plus en plus souvent. Elle fut la première à ouvrir la discussion. On ne peut pas dire que Severus lui répondit amicalement. Toujours sur ses gardes, en pensant qu'il s'agissait encore d'une blague des maraudeurs. Il avait eu tort en croyant que son secret percé à jour, qu'elle partirait pleurer dans les bras de Potter et qu'il viendrait la venger. Les jours suivant la même scène se répétait, et le jeune Snape se dit qu'il pourrait devenir des amis.

Les mois passèrent et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour sa comparse évoluent. Ils essayaient de se voir le plus possible, l'attente était insoutenable pour le jeune homme. Dorcas était présente à chacune de ses pensées, alors un jour ne pouvant supporter de garder cacher ses sentiments, Severus se jeta à l'eau et lui déclara son amour.

Il fut heureux quand elle lui rendit son baiser, il s'ouvrait un peu plus avec les autres élèves. Croyant qu'il se jouait des autres, les maraudeurs s'en prenaient plus souvent à sa personne. Il ne voulait plus fuir, et répondait à chaque sort lancé. Dorcas lui avait bien demandé de ne pas trop faire de vague avec eux, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à se laisser faire.

Les années passèrent, chacun empruntant la voie professionnelle qu'il espérait. Severus entra en faculté de potion, où il sorti avec les meilleures notes et devint maître des potions. Dorcas entra dans le Département des Mystères et devint langues-de-plombs. Les deux amoureux avaient loué un petit appartement, avant de pouvoir acheter une maison où ils pourront construire une famille. Malgré leurs déboires et leurs disputes, ils passaient sous l'éponge dessus, après tout aucun couple n'est parfait.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin des années 1980 que le pire vint. Severus sous l'insistance de son ami Lucius, et le charisme et les belles paroles de Lord Voldemort prit la marque des Ténèbres. Il garda son petit secret quelques temps, sauf que, Dorcas très observatrice, découvrit ce que cachait les manches longues qu'il portait été comme hiver. Il y a toujours un prix à payer et Severus le paya très cher. Une violente dispute éclata dans l'appartement, ne pouvant vivre avec une telle personne Dorcas prit ses affaires et disparut.

Severus la chercha de partout, voulant lui expliquer son action, il ne l'a trouva jamais. Il devint de plus en plus aigri. Sa culpabilité au plus haut niveau, l'alcool était la seule solution pour faire taire les pleurs de son cœurs constant. Il garda espoir de pouvoir la revoir, il l'a savait toujours en vie, parcourant tous les jours les rubriques funéraires dans les journaux.

En Juillet 81, il fut attendu chez les gobelins pour une affaires urgente. Les petites créatures lui avait fait part du décès de son aimé, décédée sous la baguette de Voldemort lui-même. Il tomba à genoux et pleura un long moment, se jurant de le faire payer à ce monstre. Le gobelin lui donna une lettre, en la parcourant Severus se s'attendait pas à cette surprise. Avant de partir, Dorcas avait découvert qu'elle attendait un enfant, et pour le protéger des actions de son père elle avait tout fait pour éviter qu'il ne les retrouve.

Une fille, il avait une fille de un an, Lys Snape-Meadowes. Il ne restait plus que lui pour l'élever. Ses grands parents paternels et maternels étaient tous morts, ni oncles ou tantes. Il devait la garder en sécurité, il ne fallait surtout pas que son maître le découvre, sinon elle finirait marquée.

Il prit son éducation en main, il ne pourrait jamais faire pire que son géniteur après tout. Il lui apporta tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui, il ferait tout pour rendre hommage à la femme qu'il aimait.

o0o

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand le nom de sa fille fut appelé.

Il regarda avec fierté son enfant s'asseoir sur le tabouret, le choixpeau ne mettant pas longtemps avant de crier un tonitruant serdaigle dans la pièce. Oui, sa fille, le plus précieux talisman qu'il avait, était comme sa mère. Elle avait une soif d'apprendre et de découvrir qui horrifiait Severus les premier temps. Mais, il ferait tout pour son petit trésor, il serait prêt à se dresser contre Dumbledore, et même Voldemort pour maintenir la sécurité du secret le plus précieux de sa vie.


End file.
